


One Word Happiness

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Genji Shimada is best uncle, Human Genji Shimada, Human Zenyatta, Love, M/M, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Punk Hanzo, Tattoo Artist Hanzo, There's so much of it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: There's one last major step Hanzo and McCree have to take. It probably turns out to be the best one of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/gifts).



> So that title is really connected to the end of the oneshot, but I just decided to go with it.
> 
> And this one is for Mrs_Nicole who is very nice and pure and knows why ;)

The apartment only has two bedrooms, one bathroom, and almost barely fits two grown men who have to be careful not to run into each other. That's what Hanzo notices after a few months of being married to McCree, both of them having been contemplating adoption not long after they tied the knot.

 

The current problem they face with the idea is where they currently live.

 

The apartment wouldn't be big enough for two married men and the child (or children, they have yet to decide) to comfortably inhabit which means a change of scenery is needed. They need to buy a house, one that would be able to provide enough space for the soon to be family. However, therein lies another problem because it won't be easy finding an affordable home close to their jobs. It's a stressful situation, one that is making itself known for both Hanzo and his husband who are trying to find a house while they're still working. Both are so tired that they don't even have the energy to do anything beyond cuddle by the time night rolls around, something that is starting to grate on Hanzo's nerves because once they adopt, they'll have to sneak their alone time or arrange for either McCree's parents or the elder Shimada's brother to babysit.

 

That isn't to say Hanzo doesn't want to adopt because of such a reason, seeing as how he wants to go through the experience of being a father who has learned from his own parent's mistakes. McCree wants to raise kids for multiple reasons, a few of which are because of his parents who have told him it was rough, but rewarding. The mechanic wants the experience and the chance to raise a family of his own, one he can now have. One that Hanzo won't deny his husband who deserves to act like a doting father who can't stop saying how beautiful his family is.

 

But that can't happen until they buy a proper house, and the elder Shimada is ready to rip out his hair by the time night rolls around. He's spent his entire day off searching for affordable homes with enough space and in close proximity to their jobs, but nothing has come up so far. All of his findings have come up short with most of the options having only two of their desired traits, a few only one. None of them have possessed all three, not to mention they weren't exactly the most appealing to look at. It makes Hanzo sigh and rub at his temples in hopes of softening the headache he's been developing over the last two hours, one that he hopes to curb while he makes dinner. It'll be a welcomed break from his glaring laptop screen, and he improves it by playing the music on his phone.

 

It's jolting, however, when the song that immediately starts playing isn't what he was expecting as it's one Genji had put on Hanzo's phone when he wasn't looking. A J-Pop song (the elder Shimada still wonders why that's a thing) that immediately opens with soft cords that soon mix with a bit of techno before the vocals come in. He looks at the name of the song and the band, rolling his eyes as he remembers why Genji had put it on there in the first place. The name _Greeeen_ stares back at Hanzo, the logo practically the same color as his brother's hair, and he's thankful the song isn't as startling as the band name. It's rather soothing, and the elder Shimada finds the title of the song fitting (sakura color) as it does make him picture sakura trees while he cooks. It doesn't take Hanzo long to start softly humming in time with the music, and he's a little upset the moment the song ends before another starts playing in it's place. That tiny bit of sadness doesn't last long though since the door of the apartment soon opens and McCree walks in with a smile on his face. The man is practically oozing joy, something that makes the greeting on Hanzo's lips die as the words are replaced with a confused stare. The mechanic moves to give the older man a kiss before he provides an explanation for his happy mood.

 

“I found us a house.” Hanzo's eyes widen enough to express his surprise and he can feel the beginnings of a smile since this will mean he won't have to go back to staring at the screen of his laptop.

 

“You did?” McCree nods before his shoulders scrunch up in a shrug.

 

“Well, my friend who I work with found us a house, but it's got everythin’ we need. We can afford it, it's big enough for us and the kid we adopt, and it's close enough ta our jobs that livin’ there won't force us ta wake up at ungodly hours. Not ta mention we don't gotta do much in terms of furniture and lawn care.” Hanzo can only think to stare in shock, every part of him wanting to kiss his husband in joy even though he has a few more questions that need answering.

 

“Where did he find it?” His inquiry makes McCree grin more as he moves to take off his hat and jacket that he had forgotten to remove in the spur of the moment.

 

“His sister lived there with her husband and kids until just recently. They're plannin’ on movin’ somewhere else because of his job and wanted ta sell the house. He knew we were lookin’ for one and offered it up.” The explanation answers all of Hanzo's remaining questions, and without hesitation, he flings himself at McCree the moment the younger man returns to the kitchen. It doesn't prove to be the smartest idea as it causes the mechanic's back to hit the counter, but he doesn't seem to care as Hanzo kisses him with so much joy and passion. Once they pull apart, McCree just stares down at the older man with a smitten expression, one that is happily returned until the moment is broken by the smell of burning meat. It forces Hanzo to return to the forgotten steaks, ones he promptly tries to save while McCree moves to set the table.

 

Even with the small moment of panic for the food, both men are wearing massive smiles as they realize that they'll soon have a home of their own with children they can love and care for. It's enough to make not only dinner enjoyable, but also the sex they had to catch up on because of the stress that came from looking for a home. They considered that night the best sleep they've ever had in their lives.

\-----

Hanzo never thought adopting could be so hectic and just as stressful as buying a house, but he apparently forgot that they were trying to pick amongst a slew of _children_ who have probably been alone since birth. They probably don't want to miss the chance to be taken in by a family, especially two people who now have the space for at least three kids, so it would make sense for them to swarm the two men the moment they were introduced. It's unfortunately a bit much for Hanzo and McCree to handle, and they're both thankful when the adults who take care of the children manage to calm them down enough so they don't seriously injure the couple. The elder Shimada breathes a sigh of relief when he's saved, and he takes the chance to look over the children who have decided to go back to doing what they were occupied with before the two men showed up.

 

None of the kids look any older than six, a few as young as two who get the most attention from those in charge. Hanzo only has to look over the crowd before he spots a couple of children that hadn't made a huge fuss and tried to swarm the elder Shimada and his husband. They're sitting in the back of the room, side-by-side, a book in the girl's lap as she reads to the boy who looks about a year younger. The two children don't look a thing alike since the girl seems to only be of American descent and the boy seemingly of both American and Asian, but what mainly catches Hanzo's attention is how much the girl looks like McCree. Her hair and eyes are practically the same color, not to mention the dusting of freckles on her face that remind him of the various tiny dots on the mechanic. She looks like a tiny McCree, and Hanzo turns towards the younger man to tell him, but it seems that isn't necessary since his husband is already looking at the two children with the same expression Hanzo had. Immediately, the elder Shimada looks at the caretaker standing next to him who had introduced them to the kids.

 

“What can you tell me about those two children in the back?” The woman follows his finger after he finishes asking, and she smiles warmly when she spots the boy and girl who are still reading.

 

“Those two darlings are Jennifer and Kou. They've been here since they were born and have been joined at the hip since. The one year age difference isn't a problem for either child. Do you want to meet them?” It only takes one quick look between the two men for them to nod their heads. The woman seems to smile wider as she calls over the two children who finally seem to have taken notice of the orphanage’s visitors. Jennifer carefully shuts the book and sets it aside before she stands, Kou immediately moving to follow her as they make their way through the crowd of children and towards the three adults. They both look over McCree and Hanzo with curious gazes, not even looking at the caretaker who starts introducing the couple in a gentle tone.

 

“Jenny, Kou, this is Hanzo and Jesse. They've come here looking to take a lucky kid home with them.” The moment she finishes speaking, Jennifer immediately grabs Kou’s hand, pulling him closer as she frowns.

 

“I won't let you take Kou from me.” The protective display makes the two men smile and McCree decides to ease her fears as he crouches down so they can be face-to-face.

 

“Hey now, sweetheart, ain't no one said anythin’ about separatin’ the two of ya. In fact, if you'd be alright with a couple of guys like us, how'd ya feel about the both of ya comin’ ta stay in our home? You'd still get ta be with Kou and we'd be yer new parents. Deal?” Jennifer seems to think it over, her face scrunching up in a way that makes McCree's heart melt. She looks over at Kou whose attention has been on Hanzo the entire time (something that's making the older man slightly uncomfortable) before she nods her head.

 

“Kou likes him, so yes.” The comment makes McCree smile wider as he moves to stand at his usual height. His elbow softly nudges the older man who finally looks away from the boy who won't stop staring at him, his face relaxing when Hanzo sees the smile the mechanic is giving him. The woman next to them smiles wide as she starts listing off the things they need to do before they can take the children home. It forces the men to stay at the orphanage for a bit longer, but they finally get to leave with the two kids in tow who wave goodbye to both the caretakers and the other children. When all four pile into Hanzo's car, McCree turns to regard the boy and girl with an easy smile.

 

“So, ya both want ta shop for some new clothes, go get a bite ta eat, or see yer new home first?” It's an immediate reaction for both kids who brighten at the idea of food, Kou actually deciding to finally say a few words instead of remain silent.

 

“Eat! I want to eat!” Jennifer nods her head enthusiastically, and both men can't help but chuckle at the children. McCree starts the engine, already knowing where he plans on taking his now expanded family. A restaurant down the road that he's been to before both by himself and with others, and part of the mechanic can't help the giddy feeling he has at the thought of showing off his husband and two new children.

 

Especially since Hanzo appears to be just as smitten with the kids as he is.

\-----

It's been about four weeks since the couple adopted Jennifer and Kou, and both children have settled in faster than one would think. Their room is already complete (the kids deciding to settle in only one since they still refuse to be separated), they have enough clothes to last until they start getting a little older, and they've already taken to calling the two older men Papá and Tou-san. It came as a bit of a surprise when Jennifer and Kou expressed a desire to learn the native tongues of their new parents, but neither Hanzo nor McCree were willing to say no to teaching their children their respective languages. It was also unsurprising that Kou quickly learned whatever the elder Shimada taught him while his sister was more adept to McCree's teachings. In the end though, both children were taking to the different languages at a fast pace, and the couple figured they would soon be enrolling Jennifer and Kou into school.

 

However, first came meeting the rest of the family, and Genji was absolutely thrilled when he got to meet his new niece and nephew. Zenyatta was also able to greet the kids who were immediately fond of their uncle and his boyfriend, something Hanzo was thankful for since his brother had the energy to keep up with the children. It allowed the elder Shimada to relax and take some time to himself, something he didn't have much of while he was running around and getting things ready for his new angels. McCree also appeared to share his sentiments since while Genji was playing pretend with the children, the mechanic all but slumped against his husband who wasn't at all perturbed by the added weight. Instead, Hanzo chuckled and ran a hand soothingly up and down McCree's back who melted into the touch, watching as Jennifer and Kou were pretending to be heroes trying to stop the evil mastermind Genji and his assistant Zenyatta. It was hilarious to watch, especially since the younger Shimada's boyfriend wasn't exactly sure how to play at being evil. In the end, they all decided to compromise by making Zenyatta see the error of his ways and join the heroes in stopping the evil Genji.

 

Their pretend ended with Hanzo's brother being defeated, his master plans foiled by his former assistant and the heroes who shouted in victory. McCree couldn't help but laugh at the sight, the noise making the elder Shimada chuckle as well as he watched Genji go from a defeated evil mastermind to a resurrected zombie trying to feed on the brains of humans. They played until it was time for Hanzo's brother and Zenyatta to leave, something that upset Jennifer and Kou who still had energy to spare. Thankfully, they let the two men go without much of a fuss, and the elder Shimada rewarded them with some cupcakes he had bought a day ago. The treats were happily consumed while they watched a cartoon, and it wasn't long before they were full and tired. There was some complaining from the children who were trying to be convincing while saying they didn't want to sleep yet, but it didn't work since Hanzo and McCree knew they'd be going to see the mechanic's parents tomorrow. The sooner the family got to sleep, the better off they'd be for the trip, and it wasn't long before the kids were sound asleep in their own beds that were still side-by-side in the bedroom. Hanzo closed the door gently, not at all embarrassed of the tiny smile adorning his face. McCree was all too happy to point it out and greedily kiss the smile, a move that ended up making them do a quickie in their room that made both men strain to stay as quiet as possible. Luckily, the children seemed to be dead to the world and unlikely to wake up anytime soon, something that made the couple fall asleep quickly without any worries.

 

Unfortunately, the next day didn't exactly produce the same results as the previous one since despite the fact that Gabriel was thrilled to have grandchildren, Jennifer and Kou didn't exactly flock to him like they did Genji. Even Jack was getting better results with the two kids and it was proving to be a little more than upsetting for the other veteran. He felt dejected, a feeling that got worse when Sombra somehow won over the two children in less than five minutes of meeting them. McCree felt sorry for his father, and he tried to correct the situation by telling his new kids that their grandfather was like one of the superheroes they pretended to be. That finally caught the interest of Jennifer and Kou who wanted to hear about the adventures of their superhero grandfather, something that helped Gabriel connect with the children as he described the fights he had in a dramatic and embellished way so that he wouldn't scare or terrify the kids with stories of war. Jack was pleased to see his husband bond with their new grandchildren, and he expressed his happiness in the form of an apple pie that everyone got to partake in once dinner was over. Once again, Jennifer and Kou were worn out by the end of the day, and it was an early bedtime for them once the family returned home.

 

Hanzo couldn't help the sigh that escaped him as he sat on the couch once the kids were sound asleep, a noise that made McCree raise a brow from where he was getting them glasses of juice in the kitchen.

 

“Gettin’ tired yerself, darlin’?” The elder Shimada hums in reply and straightens his posture when the drink is offered to him.

 

“A little. It could also be the anxiousness of returning to work in a few days.” McCree hums in agreement as he sits beside his husband, both prepared yet terrified at returning to work after being gone for so long. He thinks they're both lucky they have married bosses who understand the pressure of taking care of a new kid, especially two, and that their schedules have also been tweaked to where at least one of the two men will be able to pick up the children from school once they start going. McCree feels like he should thank some god for allowing him to have friends and co-workers who didn't discriminate or act like he had a disease and instead have been nothing but understanding and supportive (especially since he's been on the receiving end of a few less than friendly words earlier on in his life). Instead, he settles for wrapping his free hand around Hanzo's shoulders, something the older man doesn't comment about as he willingly goes with the new pressure to lean on McCree who can't help but smile into his cup. He luckily manages to take a few more gulps of his juice without spilling anything before he buries his nose into Hanzo's hair, still smiling.

 

“I still can't believe we did it. We're married, we got a couple of beautiful kids, and the best part is that we didn't have ta change one diaper.” The elder Shimada chuckles at the words, silently agreeing that he's thankful he didn't have to handle something of that caliber. But instead of focusing on such a thing, Hanzo reaches up and grabs at the hand hanging around his shoulders, entwining his fingers with McCree's that tighten almost immediately.

 

“I am just grateful that Genji seems to have bonded with them and vice versa. It will be nice to have him available for babysitting if we ever need him to watch the kids.” The mechanic chuckles, setting down his empty glass on the table in front of him so he can rest his other hand on Hanzo's thigh.

 

“Don't forget my parents. They've spent enough time pesterin’ me inta gettin’ married and havin’ grandchildren. Now that it's finally happened, they're gonna try ta spend as much time as they can with our little sweethearts. ‘Specially now that Papá got a chance ta bond with ‘em.” The elder Shimada nods his head in agreement before he downs the remaining juice still in his glass. Once empty, it joins McCree's on the table so Hanzo can turn his full attention to the man next to him.

 

A man who has given him far more than the elder Shimada ever thought he'd have after he left Japan, and he shows his happiness and appreciation by giving McCree a gentle kiss on his lips. It's happily returned, neither trying to start a fire and heat the other up. Instead, the kisses remain soft and warm until they finally pull away from each other, Hanzo giving his husband one of his rare, genuine smiles that makes the other absolutely melt.

 

“Thank you, Jesse.” Said man doesn't have to be a mind reader to know why he's being thanked, and McCree just smiles before pulling the older man into another kiss that's just a little deeper than their previous ones. It conveys everything that they both don't say, especially from Hanzo who wants to thank his husband for so much: _thank you for loving me, for giving me a family, for staying beside me all this time._ Everything the older man wants to thank McCree for is in that kiss, and the mechanic already has a reply once they pull away from each other, both smiling like idiots.

 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should have incorporated the kids a little more. Also, Kou means Happiness in Japanese, so there's the little joke for today.
> 
> Once again, thanks to Mrs_Nicole


End file.
